


Unspoken

by Alexindream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mute!Yuuri, Muteness, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexindream/pseuds/Alexindream
Summary: “你看，勇利 ，当你的灵魂伴侣说了一些有关你的事情，比如一句称赞或者是一条特殊的信息，他们的话就会出现在你的皮肤上。”





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694154) by [daretoliveforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever). 



> 译注： 灵魂伴侣AU。勇利是个哑巴，而灵魂标记需要说出来。  
> 请为美好的原文点kudos!

胜生勇利从未能够说话。

从勇利出生以来，他从未说出过一个字。 

他真的不能理解其中的逻辑；他所知道的就是他的大脑有一些神经病理方面的问题，而正是这些问题使得他无法说话。除此之外的一个小细节就是，勇利非常健康。

不能说话对于勇利来说从来都不是一个问题。他并不觉得自己的失语带来了什么不便。他也可以做其他人能够做到的任何事情，除了这点小瑕疵外。

一开始， 勇利被敦促接受言语治疗来尝试发声和解决他的说话问题。那真的没起什么作用。医生们相信如果勇利努力用他的声带去发声，他的大脑就会慢慢地修正它的错误。

这没用。 

勇利只能发出含糊不清的声音，这一点也不像是字语。 

所以他停止了治疗。那很辛苦繁重，勇利讨厌这个。

他的父母理解他的气馁和失望。他们非常乐意能够听到他们的小男孩说话，但是他们爱他如此之深到无法强迫他去做他不想要的事情。勇利在9岁时停止了治疗。 

然后医生紧随而至。 

他们坚信有一种方法可以解决勇利大脑的神经病理错误，让他能够说话。

这意味要进行手术。和更多的治疗。 

勇利拒绝了这一提议。 

10岁的勇利不明白说话的意义在哪里。他能听到他身边的所有声音，然而人们就是不能够真实地表达他们所想。

**说无用空话的目的是什么？**

此外之外，勇利还发现了一种用来交流的方法。 

比起说话，勇利发现花滑更能表达他自己。他的芭蕾老师总是对勇利说 **艺术不需要言语来阐述故事** 。她是对的。勇利可以通过他在冰面上的行动来告诉他人他的喜怒哀乐。

花滑让勇利能够不用言语也能表达出他的渴求。 

但是，花滑只解决了勇利失语带来的两个问题之一。 

第二个问题就是他的灵魂伴侣。 

勇利7岁那年，他在帮他的父亲把杂物搬离厨房时发现在他的手臂上有一团墨迹开始形成。

勇利困惑那痕迹是怎么弄上去的。 他没有撞到任何东西，所以那不可能是挫伤。当勇利注视着那痕迹时，他意识到它正在变得越来越大，并且形成了奇怪的文字。

勇利蹒跚地走向他的父亲， 拉拉他父亲的衣袖来得到他的注意。

“怎么了，勇利？” 他的父亲低头看向他的小儿子，问道。

勇利指出肘部下形成的文字。

他的父亲先是吃了一惊，但接着他露出一个笑容。 

“哦，勇利，那只是你的灵魂伴侣在谈论你。”他的父亲回答他。 

勇利给了他父亲一个困惑的眼神，等待着更多的解释。

他的父亲跪倒下来，握住勇利的手臂，凝视着他皮肤上蔓延的印记。

他不知道这句话是什么意思，因为它被另一种语言所写就。但是这些文字还是让他开心地知道，他的孩子会有一位不在意他的残缺、爱他的灵魂伴侣。

“你看，勇利 ，当你的灵魂伴侣说了一些有关你的事情，比如一句称赞或者是一条特殊的信息，他们的话就会出现在你的皮肤上。我不知道它表达了什么，但是我很确定那一定有特别的意思。这来自于你的灵魂伴侣，勇利。”他的父亲咧开嘴笑了。

勇利仍然惊异地看着他的父亲。 

他的父亲开始露出悲伤的表情。勇利不明白为什么他的父亲看起来那么忧愁。

“我真的不知道该如何解释它，勇利，就如同大部分的专家都无法明白它。不过，真正说出的话语是唯一能够出现在人们另一半的皮肤上的信息。我很抱歉要这么告诉你，勇利；你的灵魂伴侣可能永远也无法看到来自你的信息。” 

他父亲的话向勇利解释了过去几年来人们一直尝试着告诉他的悲哀事实。他一直都知道灵魂伴侣。但是，他没有意识到一些人逼迫他发声只是为了他能够说些话语，好让他的灵魂伴侣去寻找。

勇利在第一次发现点缀在他手臂上的奇怪文字后，他努力尝试着去说话。对待治疗，他比以前更加投入。他不想要他的灵魂伴侣没有来自他的信息。但在连续几个月都毫无进展后，勇利开始变得心灰意懒。

当他9岁决定结束言语治疗时，勇利感到苦乐参半。 他很高兴能结束掉这无聊而让人生厌的治疗。同时他也因为无法说出字句让他的灵魂伴侣看见而难过。

取而代之的是，勇利决定寻找能够让他不用说话也能和他的灵魂伴侣交流的方法。 

*

勇利偶尔会想起他的灵魂伴侣，尽管他尝试着别去想那令人痛苦的念头。他喜欢看他皮肤上的文字。它们都是相当中性的片语。比如 **我知道那个人会很友善** 和 **我等不及要见到我的灵魂伴侣了** 。

只是随着时间的流逝，他的灵魂标记变得越来越少。15岁的勇利在看见他踝关节上的信息 **我想知道我究竟有没有灵魂伴侣** 时，他才意识到他伤他的灵魂伴侣有多深。

那些话出现在一个练习结束后的夜晚。 勇利一开始很困惑。他从未看过和他现在看见的这条信息一样的话语。

他一定表现出了震惊或者是惊骇的表情。他的结对伙伴兼朋友，优子和西郡都来询问勇利是否还好。当他们看见盘曲缠绕在他脚踝上的字符时，他们推断那是来自他的灵魂伴侣的又一条信息。他们都知道勇利的灵魂伴侣是个外国人，也知道勇利花了数年的努力去理解那门语言。

“那说了什么，勇利？”优子高兴地看着他发问。

勇利举起手，颤抖着传达了那条信息所包含的意思。 

他没有费劲去看他们的表情。他通过优子轻柔的叹息和西郡低声咒骂的 **该死** 知道了。

勇利只是将他的练习服的裤管拉到脚踝，然后尽他所能用最灿烂的微笑掩盖一切。

**没关系。我知道这早晚会发生的。**  勇利打手语告诉他们，希望这能够使他们安心。

优子仍对此有所疑虑，但是她足够了勇利，所以她没有再插手这件事。相反，三个年轻人将他们的注意力放在了正在播放加拿大GPF赛事的电视上，勇利的花滑偶像正在那里表演。

*

勇利对那是最后一条他能够在皮肤上找到的信息这一事实并不吃惊。他知道他的灵魂伴侣很可能已经放弃了。从勇利的第一个印记出现算起，已经过了数年了。从未有过任何一条信息在皮肤上写就，没有任何微小的迹象表明有着一个灵魂伴侣在某处等待着你是很让人沮丧的。

勇利转而将精力集中在他的滑冰上。勇利已经凭借他令人印象深刻的花滑赢得了好几次国内锦标赛的冠军。他已经掌握了如何让他的花滑迷得人们神魂颠倒的专业技术和情感部分。

勇利开始去不同的国家参赛。他在每一场比赛中都出类拔萃，一些比赛里他做的比别人更好。

勇利在17岁时接连赢得了青少年大奖赛决赛和青少年世界锦标赛金牌。

在勇利夺冠不久后，他保送到美国去学习和被一位顶级花滑教练教导。去留的争议并不难。勇利的刻苦锻炼就是为了成为一名成功的花滑选手。唯一的挑战是他得面对不得不离开他的朋友、家人和他的心爱的狗狗小维的事实。

*

勇利还年幼时便意识到有时候会点缀在他手臂上的文字是俄文。

这奇怪的文字驱动勇利去学习这门语言。 

在花滑和学校的空闲之余，勇利总是在学习俄语。他知道他无法说这一门语言，但至少他能够看懂文字和听懂发音。 

这成为了勇利的一个习惯。随他渐长，他力图尽可能学多种语言。他不想要再被过去的自己所束缚了。若他能学会这些语言，那么他就可以明白和理解生活在众多不同国家的人们。

勇利对于语言的兴趣使他来到了密歇根州的底特律学习语言学，与此同时，他也被训练着成为一个充满竞争力的花滑选手。  
  
等到勇利18岁时，他已经能够看懂和听懂俄语口语，法语，意大利语和德语，也包括日式手语。但那还不足够。勇利想要知道更多。

值得庆幸的是勇利的教练塞雷斯提诺明白勇利无法发声，转而用挥动的双手和花滑来与勇利沟通。

塞雷斯提诺很快便知道了他得细心地看着勇利，因为勇利有时候会因为让自己训练过量而受伤。他不止一次发现勇利在冰场里待到很晚，用燕式旋转在快速滑行。 **焦虑。** 塞雷斯提诺意识到勇利在通过他的滑行表达。

这让勇利在来到底特律的两年后得到了一个会照顾他的室友。

披集是勇利真正的朋友。 

他促使勇利成为一名了不起的花滑选手，他在勇利失落时鼓励他，在他紧张时让他镇定下来。披集不在乎勇利不能说话。他只想要勇利成为最好的自己。

就算那意味着要用 **活得轻松一点，勇利!** 的心态做很多蠢事

勇利在努力练习。他有许多来自朋友和身边伙伴的支持。 

等到勇利22岁时，他已经是日本的顶尖花滑选手之一，同时也是成功进入GPF的选手之一。 

*

所有事情都在往有利勇利的方向发展 。

或者说在他动身前往GPF的那天早上前事情还是如此。  
   
勇利是被他手机的嗡鸣声吵醒的。他拿起手机，发现是他的母亲在通过Skype呼叫他。

他用在凌晨4:30他所能给出的最愉快的微笑来应答这通视频通话。

当他看见他母亲肿胀的双颊和泛红的眼睛时，他的笑容很快便散去了。她哭了一场。 

“勇利，我很抱歉这么早就给你打电话，但是我真的需要告诉你一些事情。”她开始说，“是有关小维的事情。” 

勇利不需要听完剩下的部分了。他已经通过他母亲悲伤的声音和通红的眼眶知道了发生的事情。

“他在睡梦中离开了，勇利。我很抱歉你没能见上他最后一面。” 

勇利不知道该怎样去回应。他的手像铅一样沉重，而他的视线开始模糊。他不知道他坐在那里，看着他母亲模糊的影像过了多久。他没有听到门打开的嘎吱声或者是他挂断电话时的细微哔声。

他听到了杂音，但他们两个都没有留意。 

“勇利？”一个温柔的声音在他背后响起。 

勇利不假思索地将自己投入身后人的怀抱中。一部分的他知道这是披集，但是他却不能够回想起究竟发生了什么。他就只是在他的朋友的臂弯中哭泣，细微的呼吸喘气声是他的双唇唯一能发出的声音。

*

勇利在几个小时后大汗淋漓，眼睛干涩地醒来。他听到披集在他身边打着呼噜，他依然紧拥着他。

在小心地从披集的手臂中脱离出来后，勇利走向浴室去洗澡。 

勇利不想去思考。他不想要去感受。他所想要的就是躺在床上一动不动。

但是他知道塞雷斯提诺很快就会来接他上飞机。 

就算勇利感觉自己的世界正在崩塌，他也还有需要履行的义务。 

他恨这个。 

勇利踏出浴室便听见了从起居室飘来的微弱的交谈声。勇利知道披集会简洁地告诉塞雷斯提诺那天晚上发生的事情。

所以勇利做了他最擅长的事。 

无视。 

他无视了一切，抓起他的背包，然后走向门口。 

当他们离开公寓楼时，塞雷斯提诺慢吞吞地跟在勇利身后。他的教练什么也没说。勇利知道他不会说。这是勇利喜爱他的教练的一个方面；他知道何时要让勇利沉浸于他自己的思想里。

在他们坐在飞机里，准备好前往GPF的举办地俄罗斯之前，塞雷斯提诺都没有打搅勇利。

“你准备好去滑冰吗？”他问。 

在飞机顺着轨道顺风而上时，勇利转过头去凝视窗外。

他耸了耸肩。 

*

在各种意义上，勇利都没有准备好去滑冰。 

现在离勇利接到有关小维的消息还不到48个小时。 

他的脑袋在他踏入那块寒冷之地时仍然糊涂着。勇利能发挥好就会是一个奇迹了。

当勇利和塞雷斯提诺经过时，他听见了观众的窃窃私语。他无视了他们。勇利尝试着把注意力集中在他面前的任务上，但他发现了把注意力集中在任何事物上对他来说都不容易。

“他看起来很难过。” 

勇利听到了那声音，但他无视了它。他不想知道是谁在那里陈述这显而易见的事实。相反，勇利走开了，去找个他能够在他的表演前拉伸一下身体的地方。

时光飞逝。 

时间流逝地比勇利预期中还要快。塞雷斯提诺将他领到冰面上为他的短节目做准备。 

勇利抖动着他的手臂和双腿，最后一次尝试平定他的焦虑，集中注意力在他的滑行上。 

他就是在这时注意到了他衬袖边缘的黑色墨迹。勇利将衣物拨开，惊喜地看到时隔多年后出现的第一个灵魂印记。更让他震惊的是那用英语写就的话语 **他看起来很难过。** 他在不久前真切地听到了这句短话被说出，可那时他无视了它。

他的灵魂伴侣在这里。 

勇利带着一种崭新的坚定感看着他的教练 

塞雷斯提诺惊讶地看着勇利的这幅神态，但也很高兴他看起来如此地积极。

“祝你好运。” 塞雷斯提诺在勇利转身踏上冰场滑行前说。

*

这就是一场灾难。 

纵使勇利可以集中注意表演，整个过程对他来说依然很困难。 

这对他接下来的自由滑一点好处也没有。 

勇利知道他做得很糟糕。他知道他没有达到他预期的目标。他没有按照他所想的滑行。他的滑行拘谨僵硬，而且他旋转时总是摔倒。

这让人羞愧难堪。 

特别是最后的时候。 

他无法像所想的那样去享受整一个过程了。 

这是勇利第一次亲眼看着他最喜欢的花滑选手在他面前滑冰。维克多·尼基福罗夫是勇利憧憬崇拜的人。这个俄罗斯选手一直驱动和激励着勇利去滑行。勇利模仿维克多的滑冰数年仅仅是因为他喜欢他在冰面上表达情感的方式。

这一次，勇利和他的偶像在同一舞台上。他足以进入GPF和他崇拜的人一起竞争。但他滑过冰面的样子却像是一头新生的幼鹿在蹒跚学步。

勇利只想藏起来。 

勇利转让塞雷斯提诺去应付采访。他走向更衣室去脱下表演服，换上一些更舒适的衣物。

勇利在脱下衬衫的当口注意到他手腕上的语句正在缓缓褪去。然后他发现另一行黑色的话语出现在他的肚脐上方。这一次这些话是用俄语写就的。

**他的连续步很棒。他很有天分，但他看起来非常心烦意乱。**

在看着这条信息时，勇利感觉他的脸在发红。连续步是节目中他唯一引以为豪的部分。勇利很高兴他的灵魂伴侣也这么认为。

更衣室外传来了脚步声。勇利匆忙地收拾好他的东西，穿上一件破旧的T恤和一条宽松运动裤，然后离开了房间。

塞雷斯提诺在大厅迎接他。

“你准备好了吗，勇利？”他的教练问。 

勇利点点头。他知道塞雷斯提诺对他的表演很失望，而且他预料到他们一回到底特律后便会有一场对他的失误的全面训斥。

现在，勇利就只是跟着他的教练走向汽车的方向。 

一位日本新闻记者拦住他，激烈地对他表示现在退役对他来说还太过早了。 

勇利无视了这对话，反而转头看向外面飘落的雪。 

然后他又再一次听到了那个声音。 

但他转身回望，所看见的就只有维克多·尼基福罗夫正在和俄罗斯的尤里讲话。 

他的偶像回过头，询问他是否想要一张纪念照片，而勇利转身离开了。 

他就只是想要离开。他不想要再思考了。不是在他的偶像可能把他认作成一个粉丝的现在。不是在没有见到小维最后一面的愧疚蔓延至全身的现在。不是在他糟糕地在GPF上惨败的现在。

他就只是想要离开。 

*

勇利的人生中有几次他认为自己真的可能会死。一次是他在海岸边的一块坚石上滑倒，一头栽进秋日寒冷彻骨的海水中时。另一次就是他被披集说服，去了一个派对并且 **放松了一下。** 勇利喝了太多，结果在他的卧室里难受了一天。

只有这一次，勇利很确定他的心脏就要停止跳动了。 

他独自待在酒店的房间里，在正准备睡觉的时候看见了横跨他腹部上的灵魂记号。 

之前的记号正在褪去，一句新的话语开始在那一句的下方出现。勇利凝视着那个记号，看着它显现并且复述了一遍。 

**纪念相片？**

**这怎么可能？**  勇利头晕目眩，心跳如鼓地想着。 **维克多正好对我说了这句话…但是他不可能…**

勇利很高兴他已经躺在了床上，视线逐渐昏暗。他睡倒在枕头上。 

*  
  
第二天早上醒来时，勇利检查他的标记是否还在那。 

它不在了。 

一夜过去，它早已褪去了。 

勇利认为那可能只是个误会。 **那个** 维克多·尼基福罗夫绝对不可能是他的灵魂伴侣。维克多对勇利来说太过遥不可及，勇利对维克多来说太过微不足道。

塞雷斯提诺在勇利陷入深思前开始砰砰地敲他的门，告诉他他们还有20分钟就要走了。  
   
所以勇利在接下来的20分钟里忽略了昨晚发生的一切。他洗了个澡，穿好了衣服。打包好他的东西，拉着他的行李箱离开了房间。 

*

勇利很累。 

他的疲惫是各种意义上的。 

在与塞雷斯提诺长谈一场后，勇利决定暂停他的花滑事业，先完成他的学业，然后做他想做的事——回家。

所以，在5年后，勇利再次站在了他童年的家的入口前。 

他的家人很高兴见到他。他们没有在任何方面给勇利施加压力。他们只是很高兴在过了这么久之后，勇利又回到了他们身边。 

但是勇利很快又变的焦躁不安。 

然后不知道怎么回事，他试滑维克多节目的一个视频最终出现在了网上。 

在6个月里的第二次，勇利感觉自己就要死了。

他的花滑偶像一丝不挂地站在他家的温泉里，说着有关成为勇利的教练之类的胡言乱语。

勇利能做的就是发出一声难为情的尖叫，然后匆匆回到了旅馆内。 

他本来打算去拿一本便笺簿和一支钢笔，然后用它们向维克多解释他不需要维克多来当他的教练，但一个小时后勇利才鼓起勇气离开他安全的房间。

他只看见了一个穿着他们旅馆提供的熟悉的绿色浴袍、躺在地上呼呼大睡的俄罗斯滑冰选手。 

美奈子老师尝试让勇利相信维克多来到这里是因为他认为勇利值得他去教导。勇利激发了他的灵感。 

维克多醒来后，胡吃海喝了更多的食物，然后帮着勇利把他的东西一起拖进勇利房间旁边闲置的宴会厅里。 

“勇利，你同意我成为你的教练吗？” 维克多坐在他新房间的中央，被勇利的箱子和他自己的生活用品环绕着。

勇利犹豫了，但还是点了点头。他能接受维克多来教导他。他真的不知道这是如何发生的，但无论如何他会努力看看。他为什么会不想要他的偶像待在他身边，并且成为他的教练？ 

“那你为什么一句话也不说？” 维克多边将头枕在那只勇利认为看起来很像大一号的小维的狗狗身上边问。

勇利有些期待维克多不会知道他的失声。大部分人都不知道。记者们只是以为他很害羞或者是表演过后太过疲劳，这样勇利从不自己回答他们的问题这一行为才说得通。 

勇利拿出放在口袋里的记事本，潦草地写出回答。 

他将记事本给了维克多，看着他的脸， 等待着他的反应。

**我是哑巴，我不能说话。**

这条信息是用俄语写的。 

“喔。”维克多的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。“我不知道这个。我也不知道你懂俄语，勇利。” 

勇利低头看向他的手。他摇了摇他的头。 

“好吧，这没关系。你只要能用你的花滑来表达你自己就可以了，不是吗？你要努力了，勇利。” 维克多露出了他标志性的笑容。

*

在维克多成为勇利的教练后，他意识到了两件事。 

一个就是这个年长者真的 **十分十分地** 粘人。 他一得到机会就会抱住勇利。一开始这很让人脸红，但随着次数的增多，它逐渐不再那么困扰他了。他开始享受起那压在身边或者是环绕在他肩膀上的温暖重量。

他意识到的第二件事就是——维克多真的是他的灵魂伴侣。 

勇利一开始并不相信。他对GPF后出现在他腹部的话语是属于维克多这件事仍有疑虑。但是在维克多进入勇利的生活后，字句开始频繁地显现。就像是这样的： 

**你的滑行技术正在提高。** 这句话出现的很频繁，有时候是在他的背上，有时候会出现在他的手上。维克多的话总是提醒着勇利他正在变得更好。 

**你一点也不弱小，勇利。**  在勇利自我否定挣扎时，维克多离开了冰场，待在勇利身边，向他保证他是一个强者，而维克多因为他的强大而敬佩他。

**你现在的样子就很完美了** 就是让勇利意识到维克多就是他的灵魂伴侣这一事实的那句话。在看过一篇基本上就是在说勇利是在‘浪费维克多的时间’的文章后，勇利把自己关在了房间里。维克多一意识到发生什么后就立刻来到了勇利的房间。勇利把自己埋在了被子里，而维克多将他揽入了怀中。

当勇利用温暖的被子紧紧裹住自己时，维克多开始对勇利说为什么他会决定来指导勇利。他用一种平静的语调说着，向勇利保证无论如何他都是完美的，他不再需要去改变他自己了。

勇利看着维克多说的 **你现在的样子就很完美了** 慢慢地在他左手食指上显现。

勇利哭了，维克多就只是环抱住了他。

勇利流下悲喜交织的泪水。他很高兴维克多是他的灵魂伴侣。几个星期来的训练只让他对年长者的迷恋逐渐加深。可勇利也因为意识到维克多就是自己一直在伤害的人而难过。

维克多相信自己没有灵魂伴侣，而那全是勇利的错。 

*

勇利当然明白他并不是使维克多痛苦的真正元凶。他尝试过说话，但他就是无法做到。 

在勇利接受了维克多的确是他的灵魂伴侣后，他决定用他唯一能够的方式向维克多表达他对他的在意。 

用他的表演。 

勇利发现自己无法告诉维克多事实。他不想要维克多仅仅只是因为他们是灵魂伴侣而喜欢他。他想要维克多真真正正地爱上他。 

他甚至不知道维克多会不会相信他。勇利无法提供任何证据。 

所以取而代之的是，勇利开始为维克多滑行。他尽己所能做到最好，在节目中倾注尽可能对他的教练的感情。 

“你现在真的有表达出你的爱意，勇利。那很完美。” 一天，在练习时，维克多沉思着说。

那让勇利开心。维克多看见了他表演中涌动的爱意。 

两者之间的关系日渐亲密。他们几乎形影不离。 

勇利很高兴。 

*  
  
勇利成功进入了GPF的中国站赛事。他很开心能够再一次见到披集。这离他们上一次见到彼此已经有一段时间了。 

“嘿勇利，你的灵魂伴侣对你说话了。” 他们换表演服时，披集指出了这一点。

**我相信勇利会赢。**

那个印记出现在他的后背上，如果披集没有看见的话，勇利不会注意到。 

“我从来没看见你身上有过任何灵魂印记，我对此很惊讶。” 披集靠得更近，检查着那个痕迹。

勇利感到红潮涌上了他的双颊。 

“你知道谁是你的灵魂伴侣吗？” 

他就等着这个问题呢。一旦涉及到勇利的生活，披集总会变得爱刨根问底。勇利并不在真的介意这件事，但是有时他也会想，告诉他的朋友多少才是合适的。

不幸的是，披集足够了解勇利，在勇利用手语回答之前他就可以知道答案是什么。 

“你知道的对不对。” 披集抬起头来看他，露出一个灿烂的微笑。

勇利点点头。 

“是谁？” 

勇利不知道他应不应该说出来。他不确定披集会不会告诉别人。但同时，他信任他的泰国朋友。 

**如果我告诉你了，你能不把这个秘密说出去吗？** 勇利犹豫地用手语表示。

“我当然不会！” 

勇利深吸了口气。 

**他还不知道，不过…** 勇利犹豫了一下， **是维克多** 。

披集发出了一声界于鸟的尖叫和幼儿神经质的叫喊的声音。 

“真的吗？” 披集在另外一个的安静房间里太过大声地询问。

他点点头 **拜托了别告诉他，我想他自己发现这个** 勇利快速地打着手语。 

披集用力点点头。 

“当然了，勇利。祝你好运！” 

*

披集赢得了中国站的冠军，勇利紧随其后位居第二。 

在维克多和勇利动身返回日本之前，披集将勇利拉到一旁。 

“我一直在想，你应该告诉维克多。”披集用一种异常严肃的口气说。 

为什么？勇利问。 

“他已经爱上你了，勇利，他有权知道。” 披集露齿一笑，在勇利回答他之前便走开了。

*

当维克多和勇利回到日本时，他们受到了热烈的称赞和欢迎。 

他们有几个星期的时间来休息和为大奖赛俄罗斯站做准备。  
   
他们回到家做的第一件事就是睡觉。第二件事就是用一个早起闹钟唤醒对中国站比赛的感觉仍记忆犹新的勇利开始练习。

这一天漫长又劳累，但尽管如此，那仍值得。 

勇利正在变得更好，同时也对他的节目越来越有自信。 

维克多总是面带骄傲地看着勇利滑冰。 

勇利除了在练习时思考披集分开时所说的话之外别无他法。他真的不知道怎么做才是对的。 

他认为在GPF结束后再告诉维克多会是安全的选择。他不想再让自己分心了。勇利仍然对维克多的反应心有疑虑。所以对他来说，等待会是最好的选项。

这至少是个计划。 

同一天晚上，勇利用温泉浸泡他疲惫的肌肉。 

维克多滑开门走了进来，他的身体仍像往常一样完全裸露着。 

“保证你自己真的在好好地放松，勇利，因为明天也会是漫长的一天。” 维克多在滑入热水的同时说着。

勇利嗯了一声以作回应。 

他们两人都沉默着，享受着彼此的陪伴和热水对他们酸痛肌肉的抚慰。 

“你知道的，勇利，我为你骄傲。” 维克多温柔地低语。

勇利轻轻的笑了。 

他闭上了双眼；热水正在让他昏昏欲睡。 

如果维克多没有突然间动起来，勇利可能真的会坐在石头上睡着。 

他睁开眼睛，发现维克多瞪大了双眼盯着他看。 

勇利向维克多歪了歪头。 

维克多就只是指了指他的脸颊。 

他迷糊了。勇利看向水面，他的倒影回答了他。 

这能轻而易举地明白是什么让维克多行为怪异。 

勇利没看见那说了什么，但是他能看见一个灵魂印记的痕迹遮蔽了他的脸颊。 

勇利一瞬间便意识到为什么维克多会有如此反应。 

勇利摇晃着从他的位子上站起来，几乎是冲出了温泉。 

勇利在草草地穿上衣服的同时，在镜子里看见了自己的影像。

**我为你骄傲，勇利。**

这个印记从勇利的左颧骨上清晰地延展开。 

它不应该这样发生的。维克多不应该这样发现这个事实。勇利应该告诉他的。他不应该在他们两个赤身裸体的时候发现这个！ 

勇利逃向他的房间，无视了他经过转角时他母亲的呼唤。 

**这不应该发生的。**

*

维克多不确定他盯着勇利之前的位子看了多久。 

温泉弥漫的空气冷冽，但环绕他身边的水却是温热的。 

他的大脑仍在快速思考着他刚刚目睹的事情。 

他说出了自勇利获得银牌来一直盘旋在他脑海里的话。他看着勇利的脸，看着一个温柔的微笑从他嘴角荡开。 

维克多知道的下一件事就是，那些他所说的话在勇利的颧骨处被描绘出来。

维克多知道自己对那个景象做出了反应。 

然后他身边的水翻腾起来，勇利逃走了。

一部分的维克多想要立刻追上勇利，但另一部分的他却因为震惊而动弹不得。 

在至今为止的人生中，维克多已经相信自己没有灵魂伴侣。他花了无数时间祈祷和乞求一个灵魂记号能出现在他的皮肤上。但它从未出现。  
  
这是维克多必须解决的一个事实。他没有灵魂伴侣。 

现在他不太确定了。 

前一分钟他还没有灵魂伴侣，下一分钟他就看见了他说出的话烙在了他学生的皮肤上。

维克多设法从温泉中出来并用毛巾擦干了身体。 

他的大脑一片空白，但是他的身体知道如何行动。 

他站在勇利的门前，而马卡钦在嗅着他的手。 

在敲门之前，维克多深深地呼吸了一口。 

没有回答。 

他料到了。他没有再敲门，反而是缓缓地推开了它。他很感激勇利没有上锁。

“勇利？”维克多悄声问。

维克多能看到勇利藏在被子堆中。他在那之下发抖。 

维克多进入了房间，然后关上了他身后的门。他不确定自己要做些什么。他不知道要说些什么，因为他仍处于无法言语的状态。

他坐在了勇利床上那卷被子的右边。

一开始他什么也没说；就只是让沉默弥漫在整个房间里。 

“你…” 维克多开始说他酝酿了几个小时的话，“你知道吗？”

他的声音低如耳语。 

他能听到勇利在被子下移动，一声细微的尖叫打破了寂静。

维克多总是很喜欢那有时会从勇利嘴里冒出的低低的喘息声和尖叫。 

这小小的声音就是维克多找到答案所需的全部。 

“为什么你不告诉我？” 他问了，却不指望会有答案。

他没有得到回答。 

“我不明白，勇利。我一直认为我没有灵魂伴侣。我想现在这就能说得通了。如果你不能说话，我自然没可能有记号。” 

沉默仍在持续。维克多能感觉得到他身下被子里的抽动。 

“如果你不想要我是你的灵魂伴侣的话，我能够理解。” 维克多喃喃地说。

他感到床猛然一晃，那些被子从勇利身上滑下。 

维克多看着勇利从他的安全窝中迅速爬出，在地上找到了一只被丢弃的钢笔。 

自维克多能记事起，他始终认为自己非常擅长判断人们下一步的所做所说。然而，他从不擅长揣摩勇利。  
 

他看着勇利抓过自己的手臂，拉高了他的衣袖。 

勇利脱掉了笔帽，开始在维克多的皮肤上涂写着颤抖的字句。 

**我很高兴维克多是我的灵魂伴侣。**  

勇利用含着泪水的眼睛望着维克多。 

“勇利。”

他感觉到了在他的皮肤上勇利写字带来的挤压感。

**维克多让我开心。**

**他对我又亲切又耐心。**

**维克多很漂亮。**

勇利迟疑了一下。接着他把维克多的手翻过来，开始在他的手掌心中写字。 

**我已经爱上了维克多。**

维克多看着勇利在他的皮肤上写下了他的爱意。他的眼睛开始噙满泪水。

勇利在维克多的皮肤上写下了越来越多的话语。那些他从未能够亲口说出的话。那些他一直以来都希望能够让他的灵魂伴侣听到的话。  
  


“谢谢你，勇利。”维克多流着泪，微笑着回答。“我也爱你。” 

勇利也像维克多那样温柔地笑了。 

维克多抓住勇利，将他拉入一个温暖的怀抱中。

维克多紧紧抱住勇利。 

他看见一句短语在他的灵魂伴侣的掌心中铺展开—— **我也爱你。**


End file.
